


Going Crazy When I'm With You

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: Dreaming Wide Awake [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is trans, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Breeding Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Jet (Avatar) is a Good Boyfriend, Jet and Zuko are in their 20's, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shameless Smut, So..., Subspace, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: “Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be inside you right now - shit, go bare just to watch my cum drip outta you, make a complete fucking mess,actuallyfucking breed you ‘stead of just talking about it,” Jet rambled, caught between wanting to chase his orgasm hard and quick or drag it out just so he can sear the picture of Zuko staring at him like that into his brain. “Wanna fuck you so bad, baby,” he groaned.“...Then do it,” Zuko breathed without even thinking about it. An immediate response to the pulse ofwantthat spread through him at the idea.“Baby, we don’t - don’t have any condoms, I…” Jet sighed, the tiny bit of willpower left in him quickly draining away when gorgeous honey brown eyes locked with his.“...So?”A shiver went down Jet’s spine with the weight of that word, how it was said, the way his boyfriend was staring at him, a complete mess - absolutely wrecked yet still asking formore.There was no way Jet could argue.So he didn’t.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dreaming Wide Awake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019260
Comments: 27
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm just projecting _really hard_ onto Zuko right now. This is pretty self-indulgent after I noticed the lack of Jetko smut on here (rather, Jetko smut that's not set in-canon when they're underage). 
> 
> ...And just in case anyone has read my other story where Jet is a terrible person I just wanna clarify and say that I don't actually despise Jet. I think he's an incredibly diverse and interesting character that I can easily see having a redemption arc, getting therapy, and becoming a better person... but I can also see him potentially going the other way, too and I like exploring both sides to it. 
> 
> Also it's not discussed in the fic but they _do_ have verbal and nonverbal safewords and have discussed all of the kinky stuff that goes on prior to this. The only in-the-moment thing is deciding not to use a condom. 
> 
> And there's a discussion at the end about that in which I essentially just project _all_ of my gender feelings and experiences onto Zuko so there's also some talk about gender identity and presentation. But if you're just here for the smut that's fair and it's not necessary to read that last part lol. 
> 
> **Words used to describe Zuko's genitals are cock and hole. Also, Jet calls Zuko 'kitty' and 'kitten' a lot in this but there is no actual petplay. Still, I know some people are iffy about petnames like that. And, as it says in the tags, there is some daddy kink stuff in which Zuko calls Jet 'daddy' a couple times.**
> 
> If you're comfortable with that then please enjoy! And if you liked it a comment is definitely appreciated!

“I… nghh… fuck, Jet, n-need more,” Zuko whined, hands buried in Jet’s messy hair with a vice grip to keep his head between his thighs. Grinding down against Jet’s tongue that was licking slow but firm stripes over his aching cock, the swirling heat and pressure low in his stomach building slowly but never reaching a peak - unable to with the way Jet’s been teasing him. “No!” Zuko cried out when Jet gave one last swipe of his tongue before pulling back the couple centimeters he could with the way Zuko was gripping his hair. 

Zuko’s grip tightened at first, trying to pull him back in until he looked down and saw the way Jet was looking at him.

Dark eyes glared up at Zuko, pupils blown with lust in a way that made Zuko’s breath catch and a shiver go down his spine, fingers loosening their grip but stayed where they were. “Use your manners, kitten, and maybe I’ll give you what you want,” Jet said, voice low and rough. 

Despite the fact that Jet’s been eating him out for no less than twenty minutes after fucking and cumming down Zuko’s throat, the petname and knowledge of what Jet wanted him to say made Zuko’s face burn red. Jerking his head away from Jet to stare at the flickering candle on the bedside table. He was suddenly acutely aware of how his heart was thudding hard in his chest - every beat accompanying a throb of his cock. 

“I can just keep doing _this_ ,” Jet licked soft and slow, tongue dipping between wet lips, ghosting over Zuko’s hole, and dragging up over his cock, pulling an aborted cry from Zuko’s mouth as his whole body jolted with the sudden sensation, fingers spasming in Jet’s hair. “If you wanna keep being a brat,” he finished. 

“No…” Zuko whined, squeezing his eyes shut as tears of frustration and embarrassment built up. 

“Hmm,” Jet hummed, turning his head and pressing a kiss against Zuko’s thigh. “I don’t know, only good boys get to cum and my kitty isn’t being a good boy now is he?” he rumbled against the sensitive skin there, biting down gently on it - just enough pressure to ache before soothing his tongue over it and repeating. Adding another mark to the many that already littered Zuko’s skin. 

Zuko sobbed softly - a desperate mix of frustration, need, shame, and embarrassment - and a few tears seared hot trails down his cheeks. His _whole body_ was thrumming with arousal and the shame and embarrassment just fed into it more, making his head spin with how badly he _needed_.

“P-Please,” he broke, voice cracking with the word. “P-Please I-I need to - W-wanna cum - Please - N-need it,” Zuko begged brokenly, hardly coherent and hoping it would be enough.

“Please _who_?” Jet asked before biting down _hard_ on the same spot he’s been working over, making Zuko cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Ahhh,” Zuko moaned, all high pitched and breathless as pain radiated from that spot and just added to the ever-cresting fire in his stomach until he was at his breaking point. No longer caring about anything else than being able to release the building tension between his thighs and he was babbling out pleas before he even realized it. 

“P-Please, daddy - Please let me cum,” Zuko sobbed, far beyond shame now as he writhed in Jet’s grasp. “I-I’ll be good, I - fuck - I-I just need you - Please, please, please make me cum - _Please_ , daddy. Ahhh!” 

All at once Jet shifted to press his mouth over Zuko’s cock, sucking _just right_ as he pushed two fingers into his dripping, aching hole and Zuko saw stars. Breath forcefully punched out of his lungs when Jet crooked his fingers just so and dragged them against that spot inside of Zuko that always made his legs shake.

Jet wasn’t holding back anymore. Alternating quick, hard drags of his tongue with suction and rubbing small, firm circles against the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

It was all Zuko could do to keep breathing, desperate cries of pleasure leaving his mouth on every exhale, head thrown back against the pillow and hands shaking where they were buried in Jet’s hair. He couldn’t help the way his hips twitched when Jet’s tongue swiped over him just so.

It was Jet shifting to lay his other arm over Zuko’s hips, leaning some of his weight on it for leverage to keep Zuko still, that sent Zuko over the edge.

Jet worked him through it, letting up just slightly to avoid _completely_ overwhelming him right away and pressing down harder on his hips to keep them still. 

Just when Zuko thought he was done another swipe of Jet’s tongue threw him right back over the edge. Waves upon waves of heat and pleasure crashed down onto Zuko, punching out ever louder cries that strained his throat because Jet _wasn’t stopping_ (not that Zuko wanted him to, but still). 

The onslaught of pleasure was quickly overwhelming, though, and Zuko was almost certain he was going to _die_. Heart feeling like it was going to explode, lungs burning as he gasped desperately for air, and bright spots bursting behind his eyelids.

Right when the lines of _not enough_ and _too much_ converged into one, when just as much _ow - sharp - too much_ accompanied the toe-curling pleasure of every flick of Jet’s tongue, Zuko pulled on Jet’s hair weakly. Trying to scramble away from the sensation but between Jet’s arm pressing down on him and how utterly uselessly weak his legs were - feet sliding helplessly against the sheets - he couldn’t.

Jet got the message, though, sucking hard on Zuko’s cock just one more time to pull _one more_ hoarse frantic scream of, "Daddy!" from him before pulling away completely. 

Jet sat back on his heels, panting softly and licking the slick off of his lips before wiping his mouth with his arm and just admiring his work. 

Zuko completely boneless against the bed, chest heaving, muscles throughout his whole body twitching and convulsing with aftershocks, and still making little raspy whimpers every time his cock pulsed between his legs. 

Then Jet’s eyes trailed up to Zuko’s face which was illuminated beautifully in the light from the candles. Eyes closed, cheeks still wet from tears, lips swollen and bruised from biting at them, hair an absolute mess. 

“Fuck,” Jet breathed, his own cock throbbing and painfully hard again just from listening and _feeling_ Zuko fall apart in his hands. “Look at you - shit - you’re fucking gorgeous, baby, did such a great job,” he rambled, all gravelly and low, intently watching Zuko’s face and definitely not missing the proud little smile that graced his abused lips at the compliment. “Got me all worked up again, fuck,” Jet groaned, reaching out to slide his hand up Zuko’s thigh - feeling the muscles underneath his skin jump and tremble - to press between slick folds of skin and gather some extra wetness. 

“Nnngh,” Zuko squirmed uncomfortably, jerking away from the touch but by then Jet had pulled his hand back anyway. 

“Jesus Christ, do you even know how fucking sexy you are when you’re calling me ‘daddy’, screaming it at the top of your lungs?” Jet groaned, smearing the slick over his cock to mix with the leaking precum and create a perfect slide for him to jerk off with. Forcing himself to go slow, wanting to really take in the sight of his boyfriend immediately post-orgasm. 

Multiple orgasms, maybe? Jet’s pretty sure he managed to get a few out of Zuko - there’s no way _one_ lasted that long and there were definitely some short lulls breaking up the otherwise constant cries and wails of pleasure. 

It’s happened before. Only when Zuko’s _really_ worked up and worked over for a _while_ and Jet had been teasing him all day. Grabbing at his ass every chance he got, kissing him hard and demanding whenever they were alone - a hand wrapped around Zuko’s throat, not squeezing just resting there but the threat alone was enough to get him to soak his underwear most days.

“Shit, ‘m already so close just from hearing you fall apart,” Jet’s voice trembled slightly, slowing his hand down to ride that edge, “You drive me so crazy - fuck - absolutely perfect.”

Zuko managed to figure out how to open his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows and letting out a little breathy whimper when he saw Jet touching himself. 

“Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be inside you right now - shit, go bare just to watch my cum drip outta you, make a complete fucking mess, _actually_ fucking breed you ‘stead of just talking about it,” Jet rambled, caught between wanting to chase his orgasm hard and quick or drag it out just so he can sear the picture of Zuko staring at him like that into his brain. “Wanna fuck you so bad, baby,” he groaned. 

“...Then do it,” Zuko breathed without even thinking about it. An immediate response to the pulse of _want_ that spread through him at the idea.

Jet let out a strangled groan, gripping the base of his cock tight to prevent himself from tipping over the edge. He didn’t even comprehend the words that Zuko said at first, more affected by the way Zuko’s voice was all frayed, cracking and hoarse. Absolutely _destroyed_. 

He had to squeeze harder when he realized what Zuko had _said_ , every ounce of willpower he had in him being used up just trying not to cum. 

“What?” Jet rasped, panting softly once he was safely out of the danger zone. Balls aching and cock throbbing painfully from being denied, but no longer about to cum.

“I said,” Zuko started, clearing his throat but still sounding as wrecked as ever when he spoke again. “Then do it,” he repeated, just barely managing to get the muscles to work enough so he could spread his thighs just a little more as an invitation.

Jet’s mouth went dry at the display. The bruises standing out against pale skin all over Zuko’s thighs, neatly trimmed dark curls shining with slick, cock still all swollen and red from being overworked. “Baby, we don’t - don’t have any condoms, I…” Jet sighed, the tiny bit of willpower left in him quickly draining away when gorgeous honey brown eyes locked with his. 

“... _So?_ ”

A shiver went down Jet’s spine with the weight of that word, how it was said, the way his boyfriend was staring at him, a complete mess - absolutely wrecked yet still asking for _more_. 

There was no way Jet could argue. 

So he didn’t.

Instead he shuffled closer on his knees until he was between Zuko’s legs, grinding the length of his cock between slick, swollen lips and huffing amusedly when he felt his boyfriend’s thighs spasm. A soft moan coming from Zuko as he dropped his upper body back against the mattress again.

“So fucking wet, love fucking you after you cum when you’re still all sensitive and pliant - like putty in my hands,” Jet groaned, running a hand up over Zuko’s hip and up over his ribs to rub his thumb over a hard nipple. Zuko let out a little gasp, arching into the touch and proving Jet’s point.

A surprised, gasping whimper left Zuko when he felt the head of Jet’s cock catch at his hole and they both moaned as he slid in. Slow but steady, savoring every inch until he was fully inside. 

“Jeeeet,” Zuko groaned, rolling his hips and gasping when his sensitive cock rubbed against his boyfriend’s pubic bone. 

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Jet soothed, leaning forward to drape himself over Zuko and grinding into him deep once he had the leverage to do so. Trying to take it slow so he could enjoy it - the feeling of skin against skin, nothing in the way, feeling every little twitch and pulse of Zuko’s wet heat around him - but Zuko wasn’t making it easy with the way he arched and moaned and clenched around him. 

Jet shifted his weight onto one arm, using his other hand to grab Zuko’s jaw and pull him into a hard, messy kiss so he could swallow down all those delicious noises. He felt Zuko’s arms wrap around him, fingernails digging into the skin over his shoulder blades and groaned into the kiss.

Jet broke the kiss after a moment so he could watch Zuko’s face when he slid his hand down around his throat and _squeezed_. Brown eyes widening and body tensing around him momentarily before going lax, all but melting into the bed as his eyelids fluttered closed. 

A strained, breathy whine left Zuko when Jet tightened his grip on the sides of his neck sending him right into that high, floaty, fuzzy, warm headspace where all he cared about was making sure Jet kept touching him. 

He didn’t even realize that Jet had stilled the slow grind of his hips at first - preoccupied with the hand around his throat, the hot breath against his ear, how they were pressed together chest to hips - until Jet spoke.

“Look so fucking hot with my hand around your throat, fuck, baby. How am I supposed to last when you look and sound and _feel_ so good?” Jet panted hotly. “You’ve been so good for me, too,” he loosened his grip on Zuko’s neck but didn’t move his hand away. “My good boy. My pretty little kitty.”

The rush of blood flow returning mixed with Jet’s praise filled Zuko’s veins with fire, pure need clawing at his gut, cock throbbing and hole clenching around Jet desperate for some sort of friction.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Zuko whined, writhing against him desperately - way past the point of coherency it took for him to feel embarrassed. “F-Fuck me, breed me, please.”

The noise Jet let out was a mix of a growl and a moan and it sent shockwaves through Zuko’s body moments before Jet was kissing him again. Hard and sloppy, all teeth and tongue and dominance. 

Zuko couldn’t do anything but hold on to Jet and try (but mostly fail) to remember how to breathe as Jet did exactly as he asked, fucking him hard and deep. Jet abandoned the rough kiss in favor of biting marks into Zuko’s neck.

It didn’t take long before both of them were teetering on the edge. Jet could feel the familiar pressure low in his gut, groaning against the skin of Zuko’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut trying to hold off because he could feel it in the way Zuko’s muscles were tensing and how his moans were getting more frantic that he was almost there, too. 

“Fuck, babe, ‘m close,” Jet gritted out. “Want me to fill you up, baby? Cum inside of you ‘till it’s dripping out of that pretty little hole?”

“Yes - Y-Yes, please, f-fuck,” Zuko moaned brokenly as his orgasm quickly built, nails digging into Jet’s back and a string of semi-coherent pleas falling from his mouth until the tension broke and all he could do was cry out wordlessly as Jet chased his own release.

The feeling of Zuko clenching and pulsing around him mixed with the absolutely beautiful noises he was making and the way he clawed down Jet’s back tipped Jet right over the edge, too. 

Jet muffled a loud groan against Zuko’s shoulder, still working through his own orgasm when Zuko’s cries of pleasure quieted to overstimulated whimpers. 

“Fuck,” Jet breathed, grinding deep into Zuko just to hear him whine but not bothering to pull out. Not yet. “That was… so hot,” he panted against Zuko’s skin. 

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed in a hoarse whisper, unable to manage anything else after the abuse his vocal cords and throat have been through. 

Jet couldn’t help the little smug smile that tugged at the corners of his lips knowing that _he_ was the one to do that. He let himself bask in it for another couple moments before kissing Zuko softly and finally pulling out so he could sit back and enjoy the view.

Zuko wrinkled his nose in distaste when he felt a trail of cum follow. “That’s… not so hot,” he rasped, words slightly slurred while he was still riding the high of subspace + _several_ orgasms. 

“It is from where I’m sitting,” Jet argued with a smirk, sliding his hand up Zuko’s thigh, collecting some of the cum that dripped out on his thumb and pressing it back into Zuko’s hole. Jet’s softening cock twitched uselessly - and painfully - when Zuko moaned and clenched around his thumb. “God-dammit, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” he groaned, regretfully pulling away before his body decided to just forgo its usual refractory period no matter the consequences. He could get it back up pretty quickly but not _that_ quick.

The little breathy giggle that left a relaxed smile on Zuko’s face was worth the pain, though. Zuko didn’t let his guard down and truly relax often so Jet considered it an accomplishment whenever he manages to reduce his boyfriend to a boneless, giggling mess in his bed and tried to enjoy it as much as possible. 

“You’re such a mess,” Jet chuckled, wiping his thumb off on Zuko’s leg.

“Hey!” Zuko huffed offendedly, throwing a pillow at Jet. “It’s your fault,” he grumbled, managing an angry pout for about two seconds before breaking into another string of giggles when Jet threw the pillow back at him. 

“Brat,” he scoffed, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed so he could reach over and grab the bottle of gatorade and package of fruit snacks they’d left on the bedside table earlier. Jet had quickly learned, after one rather concerning incident, that Zuko needed a little more than water and cuddles after any more intense activities to avoid a blood sugar crash and sub-drop. “Here - drink this, eat this, I’ll go grab something to clean us up,” he said, cracking open the gatorade bottle while Zuko worked on sitting up before handing it over to him.

It was more difficult than maybe it should have been to push himself up into a sitting position, arms weak and head spinning at the movement. But once Zuko was able to lean back against the headboard he was okay, grabbing the offered sustenance and smiling as Jet brushed his hair back and kissed him softly. “Love you,” he muttered against Jet’s lips.

“Love you, too, pretty boy,” Jet replied, ruffling Zuko’s hair before getting up. 

Jet cleaned himself up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before running warm water over a clean washcloth for Zuko, also grabbing one of the oversized T-shirts Zuko liked to sleep in for him before returning.

By that point Zuko had managed to finish his fruit snacks and drink down half of the gatorade, feeling a lot more clear-headed and not quite so weak. He still let Jet wipe him down and help with his shirt, though, relaxed enough to enjoy the pampering. Especially when it was accompanied by soft sweet kisses and cooing praises. 

“How’re you feeling?” Jet asked, tossing the dirty cloth into the laundry basket and flopping down next to his boyfriend. 

“Hmm,” Zuko hummed thoughtfully, “Sore… but in a good way.”

Jet chuckled. “Good. Means I did my job,” he said. 

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Zuko finishing the gatorade while Jet idly traced patterns against the skin of his thigh with his finger. Both of them just enjoying the peaceful moment until Zuko spoke up.

“Hey, Jet,” he started, voice still all hoarse and quiet but clearer. Not nearly as wispy or slurred. 

“Hey, Zuko,” Jet mocked with a little self-satisfied smile, looking up at his boyfriend just in time to catch the resulting eye-roll.

“Fuck you,” Zuko scoffed, but the annoyed tone didn’t match the smile gracing his face.

“I mean… I’m down to try out that new strap if you’re up for another round but uh… not sure your legs will hold out long enough,” Jet teased, watching Zuko’s eyes go wide and face flush red despite the fact that he’d been crying and begging and calling Jet ‘daddy’ while being choked less than an hour ago. 

“Oh my God,” Zuko groaned. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Jet laughed. “Now c’mon, what were you gonna say?” he asked, brows furrowing when Zuko’s face just went redder.

“You uh… You came inside of me,” Zuko muttered, not looking at Jet. 

“Mhm,” Jet said slowly. 

“I’m not on birth control,” Zuko added tentatively as if Jet didn’t already know that. As if they didn’t normally use condoms because of that fact and their whole plan tonight had been changed around because they realized they had run out only after they started. 

“Yup,” Jet nodded, the word hanging heavily in the air between them.

Zuko took in a breath, about to say something before Jet cut him off.

“I’ll grab you a Plan-B tomorrow when I go on a condom run,” Jet said casually. 

Zuko let out that breath in a sigh but didn’t say anything, playing with the plastic ring around the top of the gatorade bottle and chewing on his lip instead. 

That was his typical ‘thinking face’ and between that and the lack of response, Jet could feel his heartbeat speeding up even as he tried not to jump to conclusions. He cleared his throat, sitting up a little to catch his boyfriend’s gaze before he spoke. “Unless… you don’t want me to,” he added slowly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“Um…” Zuko replied unhelpfully. The idea of risking it sent very conflicting thoughts and feelings through him that he was having a hard time sifting through. On one hand the whole _idea_ that he could get pregnant, the risk of it, turned him on more than anything else. 

But the reality of possibly getting pregnant was where it got hard. Zuko’s never been vehemently opposed to carrying a child. At the right time. With the right person. Gender identity for him has always been kind of a struggle. He was confident in his gender and generally presented more masculine most of the time but his only grievance with his body - aside from the general self-esteem issues - was how society perceived it. If it weren’t for the guaranteed criticism and invalidation of his gender from others he’d still wear more typically ‘feminine’ clothes, too whenever the urge hit. 

But that gave too much fuel to transphobes and gatekeepers and it seemed like everyone and their mother took it as an invitation to give him their opinion on it when he tells them his pronouns.

Zuko didn’t doubt that he’d get the same treatment if he ever gets pregnant.

And Jet may very well be the _right person_ but it definitely wasn’t the right time. They've been together for nearly two years but didn't live together yet and thus far haven't talked about marriage or kids aside from the general agreement that they eventually wanted both.

On the other hand… they did have plans to move in together as soon as Jet's lease was up and it wasn’t like they were financially struggling. It didn’t seem like Jet was opposed to taking the risk, either. Which… it was a pretty low risk, anyways, so long as they went back to using condoms now and if the improbable did happen they could handle it. 

So.

“No, don’t get it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I literally wrote this in a couple hours while avoiding responsibilities so there's probably errors but... I'm not too bothered about it lol. This wasn't something I wanted to obsess over and try to perfect. It was just something fun to write and I thought maybe a few people might wanna read it? 
> 
> It's just another little piece of smut that continues off of the first chapter and I figured I'd add it because why not? 
> 
> It was fun to write, though like I said there may be some errors but I'm not worried about it because this was literally just something fun I wrote lol.
> 
> Hope you like it, anyway ;)

When Zuko woke up, a full two hours later than normal, Jet was still in bed with him. Scrolling through his phone, looking like he had woken up not more than ten minutes ago. Zuko yawned softly as he rolled to face his boyfriend, cuddling close and laying his head on Jet’s shoulder. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jet teased with a little smirk, shifting to wrap an arm around Zuko and pull him further onto his chest. “Must’ve really worn you out last night, hm? Usually you’re up way before me ‘less I have to work early.” 

Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jet. “Don’t flatter yourself, I was already worn out from work,” he snarked, voice heavy with sleep and still a little raspy from the night before.

“...So you mean to tell me the - what, three-four? - orgasms didn’t do _anything_?” Jet asked doubtfully. 

Grumbling wordlessly, Zuko buried his face against Jet’s shoulder in an attempt to hide the way his face was heating up at the more explicit reminder of last night’s activities. “Shut up,” he mumbled. 

“Aww, kitten, are you embarrassed?” Jet cooed at him and it really wasn’t fair for Jet to call him ‘kitten’ like that while he was still trying to wake up. Even worse when Jet’s hand dipped from where it was innocently resting on his back to hike up the T-shirt and grab a handful of his ass. A shaky breath escaped from Zuko’s mouth, but he bit back the noise that wanted to follow when Jet shifted so his leg was between Zuko’s.

Zuko was already losing his fight, though, melting against his boyfriend with a barely-there whine when Jet rolled his hips against him and Zuko could feel his boyfriend’s half-hard cock rub against his stomach separated by a few thin layers of clothing.

“You should be,” Jet’s voice dipped low. Rumbling all gravelly, breath ghosting across Zuko’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine as warmth flooded through his body and settled between his legs. “Begging and crying for me like a little slut. Asking me to cum inside you, to breed you like a bitch in heat.”

Suddenly, Zuko couldn’t quite remember how to breathe properly. The shame and embarrassment mixed with the memories of last night made his veins fill with hot fiery _need_ , very quickly sending him spiralling into subspace. 

And _fuck_ Jet for being able to do that to him so easily.

It really wasn’t fair.

He knew exactly what buttons to press to get whatever he wanted out of Zuko. Whether that’s for him to melt into submission or to take control. 

“Jet,” Zuko whined, unable to help but squirm and grind against him when Jet pressed his thigh up more firmly between his legs. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Is my slutty little kitty all horny again?” Jet asked, tsking softly. “God, you’re so needy,” he scoffed in faux-complaint. As if he hasn’t been pulling all of the strings here and wasn’t just as worked up as Zuko. “Fucked you until you couldn’t _stand_ last night and you’re already all desperate for it again. Look at you - grinding on me, _whining_ at me, fuck I can already feel how wet you are through my sweats.”

Zuko’s eyes fluttered closed when he felt Jet’s hand in his hair, gripping tightly and tilting his head up for a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle in comparison to the harsh, degrading words. A little ‘I love you’ in the midst of their game that Zuko happily returned. 

“What should I even do with you?” Jet breathed as he broke the kiss, dark eyes looking down at Zuko with equal parts tenderness and lust in a way that took Zuko’s breath away.

“Fuck me?” Zuko suggested cheekily before he could think about it.

A startled laugh came from Jet at that before he kissed him again. A little harder this time, a little filthier. “Hmmm, I dunno kitten. You didn’t ask very nicely and… you might not be tired from last night but I think _I_ am. You did make me do all the work, after all. Though, I _guess_ I could let you ride me - if you say ‘please.’”

“Jet - _Daddy_ \- Please?” Zuko managed, face burning red and words all breathy but it seemed to do the trick.

“Good kitty,” Jet purred, kissing Zuko softly one more time before he settled back on the bed and pushed his sweatpants off. “C’mere, doll.”

Not bothering to take the shirt off, Zuko wasted no time moving to straddle Jet’s hips. He could already feel a slight leftover ache in his thighs from the night before and just hoped his legs would hold out long enough. They were both already pretty worked up - the dream Zuko was having before waking up contributed to that, too. 

The fact that they were doing this - again - without a condom, just taking the risk also got Zuko’s blood running hot. Enough so that he was nice and wet and didn’t even want to bother with more foreplay. 

“Nnngh,” Zuko moaned as he sunk down on Jet, thighs shaking with the effort it took to go slow and still rather sensitive from the night before. There was a little bit of an ache with the stretch but that just made it that much better as he settled onto his boyfriend’s lap.

“Fuck, you look so good sitting on my cock,” Jet groaned, one of his hands coming up to rub up and down Zuko’s thigh. “ _Feel_ so good, too.”

“Ah!” Zuko gasped when Jet rolled his hips up against him. “Jet,” he whined, leaning forward to brace his hands against his boyfriend’s chest and letting out a little shuddering moan at the change of angle when he ground his hips down against Jet. 

“Yeah, baby? You like that? Like riding me? You gonna fuck yourself on my cock ‘till I cum inside you again?” Jet rambled, voice all low and rough. 

“Mhm,” Zuko nodded, words beyond his reach as he worked his hips in little circles. His own cock rubbing perfectly against Jet’s pelvic bone and the angle he was at making Jet’s cock hit _all_ of the most sensitive little spots inside of him. Little shivers raced down his spine every time the sensations lined up _just right_. “Nghh,” he whimpered, eyes sliding closed as Jet’s other hand wrapped around his throat. He didn’t squeeze, just had his hand resting there, thumb rubbing over the side of his neck. 

“Look at you, fucking trembling on top of me. God, you’re so fucking hot,” Jet groaned, hand abandoning Zuko’s neck to tangle in his hair and pull him down to kiss him. Zuko melted into it, yelping in surprise when Jet snapped his hips up into him. The moans that followed were muffled by Jet’s tongue as they found a rhythm, grinding against each other.

The kiss was only broken when Zuko had to pull away to gasp in shaky breaths of air, dropping his forehead against Jet’s shoulder and trying to keep up the roll of his hips even though the muscles in his thighs ached and shook in protest. It felt _so good,_ though,and Zuko wasn’t in a huge rush to end it but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up.

He was _almost_ there - could feel that warmth swelling inside of him, tension building between his thighs, cock aching and intensely sensitive - and as much as he wanted to try and hold back from tipping over that edge yet, there was only so much he could do and he was scared his legs would give out on him if he pushed it too far. 

“Shit, baby, ‘m getting close,” Jet groaned, Zuko nodded against his shoulder hoping that’d get across that he was, too, because all he could manage by now was little breathy whimpers and shaky whines between panting breaths. “ _Fuck_ , gonna breed you so good, darlin’. Fill you up ‘till it’s dripping out.”

All Zuko could do was moan all high and desperate, _right_ on the edge and trying not to tip over yet. His whole body shaking trying to hold on and tears spilling over from the intensity of it all without him even realizing it. 

“God, you’d look so fucking good pregnant - all round and glowing,” Jet rumbled against his ear. “Fuck, I can’t wait for that to happen, baby,” he groaned, and it was the pure, raw sincerity in those words nearly hidden underneath the rough, breathless, lust-filled way Jet said them that was the final straw for Zuko.

His orgasm wasn’t as razor-edge sharp and all-consuming as the ones last night but it was just as deeply satisfying; tension snapping and warm, tingling relief flooded every last inch of Zuko’s body in waves so intense he could hardly breathe. 

Jet’s gasping moan was nearly lost to him, but the jerking stutter of his hips, pulling a string of little overstimulated grunts and whines from Zuko, definitely was not.

Thoroughly spent, neither of them were interested in moving right away. Zuko laying bonelessly on top of Jet as he tried to catch his breath and Jet content to just wrap his arms around his boyfriend while he worked on calming his own breathing down.

Neither of them spoke for a while as they came down from their orgasmic highs, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

“You still with me, baby?” Jet teased after a few long minutes, poking at Zuko’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Zuko hummed, nuzzling against Jet’s shoulder. 

Jet chuckled softly, pressing a kiss against the top of Zuko’s head. “We both need showers. Badly,” he scoffed.

“That can wait a minute,” Zuko sighed contentedly. 

“Fine,” Jet sighed heavily in faux-annoyance, rubbing a hand up and down Zuko’s back softly.

“I love you,” Zuko muttered, tilting his head to press a soft kiss against Jet’s cheek. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Jet replied with a soft smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> If you did or would like to see more stuff like this please lemme know in a comment.
> 
> I'm debating on making like a series or full chapter-story about these two and their relationship. Where the gaang and the freedom fighters fit in, how they met, what their relationship is like outside of the bedroom lmao. 
> 
> (Try to convince people that I don't actually hate Jet lol) 
> 
> I've got it all floating around in my head so... I might do something eventually once I'm done with my other big project.
> 
> Or... while I'm still doing that other one because I have NO self control when it comes to writing ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are VERY MUCH appreciated. It always absolutely makes my day when I get a nice comment. Even if it's just a copy/paste of a line you liked or something as small as a heart.
> 
> <3
> 
> Could be persuaded to do a continuation if anyone would want to see that (or just... write more smut like this lmao).


End file.
